Gold's Sex Shop
by rosexknight
Summary: It all started with an antique pair of lingerie. Honestly. As if lingerie could be antique. And dildos vintage. And why was Belle French cataloging his new collection of them...along with the rest of his shop?


Gold's Sex Shop

By: RosexKnight

 _It all started with an antique pair of lingerie. Honestly. As if lingerie could be antique. And dildos vintage. And why was Belle French cataloging his new collection of them...along with the rest of his shop?_

It all started with an antique pair of lingerie (if you could even call lingerie antique, which Mr. Gold did not) which Ruby Lucas brought in. Admittedly, he was about to turn her away before Belle French stepped in. She'd been in the shop that day, looking over the teaset she always debated about buying, before announcing that she'd been reading up on these things (seriously why was she reading up on these things?!) and was able to confirm that they were genuine and unused. This, somehow, started a snowball effect in the little town of Storybrooke and soon enough Gold found the back room of his shop filled with a myriad of not only lingerie but also collars and a myriad of other things he'd rather not admit he kept. But in his shop was also Belle, who'd taken mercy on the him and decided to help catalouge the oddities and assist the customers when they came in for...that.

"I'm Ruby's friend I've read up alot on this stuff." She sold him once a she arranged a display of a myriad of silk scarves. "Besides, I chipped that cup. The least I can do is help you with this stuff."

And all he could do was nod in agreement as she zipped around, arranging things he'd never thought the citizens of Storybrooke would ever be interested in when it came to the bedroom. Toys he never thought would be used by them. He always figured that would be it. She'd arrange things he'd rather not consider productive to his shop (Antique lingerie and retro dildos his arse. honestly how could any of these things be considered valuable? And why were some made of glass?!) and go back to whatever it was she liked to do. Back to her normal life. But she didn't, and before he knew it, she was cataloging not just the sexual commodities, but his entire shop. Not that he minded, but he couldn't help but grumble a little. He had a reputation to uphold, of course. Classy sex commodities or not.

"I know my shop, dearie." He said from his spot at the counter, tinkering away at an old pocket watch.

"I know you do." She said pleasantly. Her tone was always pleasant. Warm. Welcoming.

"Then why do you insist on poking your nose into it?"

"I chipped your cup. It's the least I can do."

"It's just a cup."

"Of course it is."

Oh but he did love it when she swept into his shop in his color. Her usual array of blue and green skirts and dresses suited her fine, but never did Mr. Gold think she looked better than draped in yellows and golds. His colors. He liked it. Made the town think twice before touching her. Made it known that somehow, as wrong and unofficial as it may be, that the dragon of the pawn shop was hoarding the lovely maiden all to himself. Over a bloody chipped cup that was quickly becoming his favorite thing in the shop. Well, besides Belle herself.

Today Gold decided the woman was trying to kill him, breezing in adorned in a short but flowy yellow and gold dress with sleeves that fell off her shoulders. It wouldn't have been so bad save for its complete lack of a back. Honestly, had she been plotting this?

"Good morning Mr. Gold." She chimed, depositing a bag from Granny's on the counter along with a coffee mug. "Is an egg biscuit okay today?"

"I suppose it'll have to be." Belle rolled her eyes, sipping her own coffee. "I've told you before I'm perfectly capable of getting my own breakfast. I may have a limp, dearie but I'm not an invalid."

Belle only hummed in response. "Yes Mr. Gold. My mistake. Tomorrow I'll get a bacon biscuit."

"See that you do."

With a giggle she swept into the back room, his eyes following her before she disappeared behind the curtain. She had her own table back there amongst the myriad of kinks.

And oh he really needed to stop thinking about her and those kinks. They had a rather good collection back there. A myriad of self-pleasure utensils as well as toys for couples. And he needed to stop thinking about it because they were not a couple. Not officially anyway. Yes his mind needed to stop wandering to belle in the back room with the dildos. And the scarves. And a collar. If she had a collar everyone would know she was his. That it was him the second coffee every morning was for. Him she chose to spend her days with. His even though he'd never officially claimed her as such. But...it was an understood thing now wasn't it? The town certainly thought so. She hadn't shown interest in anyone else. Hadn't dated. Hadn't been touched by anyone else. Not that he had touched her. Not that he didn't want to touch her. Very badly. Yes he needed to stop thinking about this right now.

Mercifully, the bell to his shop jingled. He looked up from the books he'd pretended to be looking over to see Archie Hopper come in.

"Good morning Mr. Gold." The town shrink said, a smile on his face.

Belle's head had poked out from the back room before Gold could respond.

"Hey Archie." She said brightly. She was always better with the customers. "What can we do for you today?" We. She always said we. Like it was their shop and not just his. Which it kinda was.

"Well I uh was looking for a gift." Dr. Hopper said, looking suddenly sheepish. "For Ruby?"

"Say no more." Belle chimed, turning to Gold. "Will you be alright out here without me?"

"Aren't I usually?" Gold muttered back, unable to help the smile tugging at his cheeks as Belle brushed his shoulder as they passed into the back room.

"So what are you looking for this time?" He heard Belle ask.

He wasn't eavesdropping. He could simply hear their conversation.

"A collar." Dr. Hopper replied.

Belle was surprised. So was he. "Really?"

"Yeah. I have one myself. But Ruby and I talked about roles last night and she thought-"

As if reading his mind, Belle cut in. "It's alright. I got it. Let's see what we have..."

They were quiet for a while, little more than thoughtful hums from his (no not exactly his) Belle as she asked Archie what he thought. It became obvious that Archie had no idea what Ruby would like, though.

Collars. It had to be bloody collars didn't it? Not only was Belle out to kill him but so was the whole bloody universe today. He looked to his books, trying to focus on the numbers and not Belle in a collar. Not Belle on his arm as they walked the streets of Storybrooke. Not Belle flitting around his shop with her warm smiles and liquid voice. Not Belle looking at him with so many emotions swirling behind those brilliant blue eyes. Not Belle moaning his name as he kissed her. Not Belle kissing back, pulling at his suit jacket, winding up across the counter. On the floor. In the little cot the back. Under him.

"Hey."

Belle's voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and he looked to see her standing in the doorway of the back room, her head tilted as her eyes looked him over with concern.

"Yes dearie?" He asked, his voice a little too husky for his liking.

"Are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern, taking a step towards him. "You looked a million miles away."

"I..." Gold faltered, then blinked, remembering himself. "I was only concentrating. Books take focus."

"Of course. Well look." He watched as Belle held up a collar to her neck. It was a dainty thing, suiting her nicely, matching her chestnut curls perfectly with Rose embossments lined in golden flecks. "What do you think of this collar for Ruby?"

"No." He said immediately. Quickly. Too quickly. Belle's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Shit. "No gold." He said by way of explanation.

Something flickered behind Belle's eyes. Then they softened, and she smiled. "You're right. Ruby's paler than me. It would wash her out."

She set the collar on the counter, leaving it as she went back to Dr. Hopper ("Hang on Archie I think we have a mahogany one somewhere." Think. As if she didn't know their-his-shop as well as he did.) He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He's send her away the moment Hopper was gone. Then he'd put the damn collar in a place where he couldn't see it. And where no one else could. It was dainty. Most people of Storybrooke would simply think it was an odd fashion choice. But those who knew would KNOW. Know she was his. Know he'd finally gotten the courage up to ask her.

"It's perfect, Belle. Thank you." Hopper was saying, putting the collar into a bag provided by Belle. "You think Ruby will like it?"

"Yes." Belle said, counting a few bills then coming to the register to produce change and a receipt, "I'm sure she'll love it."

Dr. Hopper nodded gratefully, taking the change and receipt happily. "Have a good day, Belle. Mr. Gold."

"Good day, Doctor." Gold said, glancing up and giving a small wave.

The bell jingled on his way out and suddenly he and Belle were alone.

"Belle, why don't you-?"

"Will you help me with this?" She asked, cutting him off.

Gold looked over to see her holding up the collar. He blinked, swallowing as he nodded. Standing, he followed her into the back room where they paused before a mirror. She handed him the collar, holding her hair to the side for him.

"What's the reason for this, dearie?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady. As the collar went around her neck.

"I just wanted to try it on." She said, her voice soft and perhaps a little husky. "How do you think it looks?"

He swallowed again. "Fine."

"Just fine?"

Now she sounded a little hurt. And her skin was soft under his fingertips. And he could smell her shampoo. Roses. Perfection. The collar contrasted well with her skin, the gold flecks making her eyes pop. His color. Oh he needed to get out of this. But her eyes had locked with his in the mirror and he was frozen.

"Maybe a bit more than fine?" She offered, and he nodded. Her chest rose as her breath caught. "You didn't want Ruby wearing this because of the gold did you?"

"No." He replied, his voice low, almost a growl, his fingers twitching at the spot on her neck. "It's my color."

"Yours?" Belle echoed, and was she leaning back into his touch. "Like the shop?"

"Like the shop." He agreed. "And other things."

"Like the chipped cup?" Belle paused whenhe nodded. "Like me?"

Well it was right out there in the open now wasn't it? "Yes."

"Well good." Belle said, sounding relieved. "I was about to give up."

"Give up?"

"Come on Mr. Gold. Don't tell me you didn't know how I really felt." She tilted her head "I catalogued vintage dildos and brought you breakfast and brushed you whenever I could. Or did you really think this was all about some chipped cup?"

"It's just a cup."

"Oh yes and gold's just a color." She grinned. "A color you love to see on me. Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you've given me."

A silence fell between them and she leaned into his touch more as his fingers twitched against her skin, itching to caress her.

"Why do you like it when I wear gold so much?" She asked, turning to him, causing his hand to caress her cheek.

Gold faltered,trying hard to concentrate as her eyes seemed to read him like a book. "I'm not a man who likes to share, dearie. When you wear my color the town knows you're mine."

"Am I?"

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but it held a challenge. She was giving him the choice, he realized, waiting for him to make up his mind. Patiently letting him gather his courage. How long had he kept her waiting? Since she chipped the cup? Before that?

Before he could think his arms went around her, pulling her flush against him in a tight embrace. A gasp escaped her lips, and he wasted no time capturing them, easily meeting his tongue with hers, tasting her, devouring her. And bless her she was all but clinging to him, moaning encouragement as her hands tangled in his hair. And it was pure perfection.

"Finally." She breathed when they separated, a soft giggle escaping her. "I've been wondering how you kiss for ages."

He chuckled. "I've been a dense wanker haven't I?"

"A bit." Belle agreed, her voice playful. "Do you know why I was researching antique lingerie to begin with?"

"No. I had wondered..."

"I had a plan. To find out how you felt. Maybe seduce you."

Gold blinked, his jaw going slack. "You were planning to seduce me?"

"Yes. Well, it was Ruby's idea but I really had no idea what else I could do at that point to get through to you. But I didn't know what lingerie you liked. So I figured, you like antiques..."

Gold chuckled, resting his forehead against her shoulder, taking in the smell of rose shampoo and Belle, letting it surround his senses.

"Lacey, sweetheart. I'm quite fond of lacey lingerie. And silk."

Belle's mouth turned up in a wolfish grin. "Oh good. That means I won't have to go on a shopping spree after all."

Gold's mouth suddenly felt dry, and he felt a dire need to change the subject. "I...where were you planning to seduce me?"

"Here in the shop." Belle replied, and images of Belle on the counter, on the floor, every inch of his shop. "Though, now I'm not so sure."

Gold quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well as cool as the vintage dildos are and as classy as our selection is..." She turned, picking up a glass rod with round ridges tipped with a rose. "After selling them to people and cataloging them you get kinda...desensitized to it."

Oh but he disagreed. The sight of Belle holding a vintage dildo wearing his color in a collar that would let the whole town know she's his (Because she WAS dammit!) was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen. His mouth went dry, his pants suddenly much tighter than before.

"Yes. Totally desensitized." He agreed, his voice hoarse.

Belle grinned. "So, Mr. Gold, why don't we take an early lunch and I whip up something at your place?"

"Can the collar and ridiculous vintage dildo come as well?"

"You thought they weren't?"

Gold chuckled, pulling her into another kiss. Because he could. Because she was his. And he was hers.

"I'd love that."


End file.
